The Darkest Hearts of Men
by MaliceNSpice
Summary: Paige Cassidy McCoy is the second oldest daughter of Randall and Sally. She's a fiery spirit and puts her heart and soul into everything she does. When Cap and her buttheads will they be able to tame each other's wild nature? Will Paige choose him over her family? Will Cap be able to break down her inner walls and get her to open up? Cap/OC. Rated for adult content and language.
1. The Devil's Son

My browns eyes flickered to my mother's, filled with confusion and curiosity. ''Momma? Why's Pa so upset?'' I asked, tugging on her dress. ''Hush now Paige! Your Pa has a lot on his mind right now. Now, why don't ya go run along with your sister?'' Momma nudged me toward my older sister, Roseanna. ''C'mon Paige!" she beamed down at me and off we went. I was still in my Sunday dress, on the account that me and my family had just went to church. ''Rosie, do ya know what's been eating up Pa lately?'' I asked, walking around the church with her. She shrugged. ''Somethin about Mr. Hatfield. I heard him talkin Momma about it this morning,'' she said. ''Pssh, everyone knows those damn Hatfields are nothin but cowards,'' my older brother, Tolbert butted in. I narrowed my eyes, tucking some of my long dark brown hair out of my face. ''Shut up Tolbert! Momma said not to be talkin like that!'' I elbowed him, to which he glared down at me with golden brown hues. ''Ya'll know it's true! Those stupid Hatfields ain't nothin but a bunch of mush heads!'' he scoffed.

''What was that I heard about us Hatfields?''

All three of us turned to meet two pairs of eyes. Two boys, both older than myself stood a few feet in front of us with frowns on their faces. The taller, and most likely older one, had light blonde hair that sort of hung in his face with baby blue eyes. I noticed my sister blush slightly at the sight of him. 'Oh please,' I mentally sighed. I rolled my eyes when I noticed the older boy's gaze soften when he set eyes on Roseanna. I then turned to look at the younger one. I felt my golden brown eyes widen slightly at the sight. He had slightly darker blonde hair than who I assumed was his brother. He was pale with darker blue colored eyes. He looked a year or so older than me and was taller than me by a good six inches. It didn't take long before his gaze locked with mine. ''Can I help you?'' he asked with a certain attitude that made me narrow my eyes into a slight glare.

''Yeah you can get outta my way,'' I retorted, resulting in a warning nudge from Roseanna.

The boy scoffed with a taunting smirk. I didn't even notice that we were now face to face with each other. ''Make me, McCoy,'' he challenged. I saw Tolbert grin, knowing exactly what my next plan of action would be. ''Alrighty then,'' I smiled with false sweetness. The boy quirked a brow. Before he could ask me what I meant, he let out an 'oof' as my fist made contact with his nose. He stumbled back, clutching his nose with a pained look on his face.

''Paige Cassidy McCoy!'' I heard momma's angry voice.

''Serves 'em right. . .,'' Tolbert said after a laugh attack.

''Oh Lord,'' Roseanna hung her head in embarrassment.

I was able to tune out my mother's lecture on how I needed to start behaving like a proper lady and glanced at the boy who I punched. His mother was currently looking him over, making sure I hadn't broken his damn nose. He turned at met my eyes. He smirked slightly, giving me a wink. I felt my mouth open in shock. Who the hell was this boy? And where the hell did he get the nerve to mess with me? I was about to stick my tongue out at the little twit when I was interrupted.

''Sally, the hell is going on here?'' my Pa's frustrated and somewhat tired tone made us all freeze.

''Your daughter here sought fit to punch William Anderson Hatfield in the nose,'' momma sighed, giving me a stern look.

''That true Paige?'' dad asked, slight surprise in his tired eyes.

I hung my head, staring at the ground in shame. ''Y-Yes Pa,'' I said shakily, already hearing the sound of his belt coming down on my backside as punishment. Instead I let out a yelp as my Pa's strong arms lifted me up into a proud hug. ''Well I'll be damned! My lil girl here managed to take down a Hatfield bastard! I'm proud of you sweet heart!'' my father praised loudly. I blinked, beyond stunned. ''T-Thank you?'' I murmured. Although it brought a smile to my daddy's face I felt wrong. I guess it was because I knew it was wrong for me to do that. It left me a sickening feeling as my father continued to boast over my rude actions. My momma attempted to calm him down, saying how people were starting to stare. He of course didn't listen. My daddy was known for having a loud mouth, and that tended to get him in trouble a lot.

I tensed when a tall figure joined the boy and his mother. I felt myself go stiff when I realized who I had punched. The man who had walked over to the boy was non other than Devil Anse Hatfield. I had no idea why he was called ''Devil'' Anse but my Pa called him that a lot so the name just sorta stuck. ''Roseanna, you know who those people are?'' I asked, still wide eyed. She nodded like it was the most obvious thing in the world. ''That's Mr. and Mrs. Hatfield. That there is their oldest son Johnse and the poor boy you just punched is William Anderson Hatfield,'' she explained briefly. I never broke my gaze will William. He continued to smirk at me with a weird look in his eye, even as his Ma tugged him along to go home. I scoffed, turning to load my confused and annoyed butt onto our wagon.

This was when I was no older than six years old. My name would be Paige Cassidy McCoy, second oldest daughter of Sally and Randall McCoy. I have my daddy's dark brown hair and golden brown eyes. My skin is a pale white just like my momma's and I'm on the short side, standing at a proud 5''2. I tend to be headstrong like my father but can be compassionate and motherly just like momma. And this was the day I had first met William Anderson Hatfield, otherwise known as the Devil's Son.


	2. A Little Devil in Her Angel Eyes

~*~*~*~*~11 years later, age 17~*~*~*~*~

''Paige!'' a loud voice made me jump, nearly falling out of the tree I was currently sitting on.

''Sweet Jesus,'' I muttered, marking my spot in my book and jumping from the tree, landing gracefully on my feet.

I managed to tuck the book into the back of my dress, into the leather belt around my waist. Pa didn't like it when I read, he said it would mess with my head and it wasn't a woman's job to be smart. It would always bug me when he said things like that, so I would sneak away and read in silence. I hurriedly made my way into our house, fixing my long dark hair.

''Paige-,''

''I'm here Pa,'' I said, biting back the attitude in my voice.

''Darlin can you go with Calvin and Tolbert out into town, you're damned idiot of a brother lost his pistol and needs a new one,'' Pa said, throwing in a glare at Tolbert who just glared at the floor, embarrassed.

I rolled my eyes a nodded. ''Sure Pa,'' I smiled. Calvin and Tolbert were already saddling up our horses. I turned a corner outside of our house, heading into the stables. Hidden by a few stacks of hay, was a burlap sack. I smiled to myself, quickly stripping myself of my dainty dress. When I had gotten myself situated, I exited the barn. Tolbert and Calvin smirked, shaking their heads at me.

''Pa's gonna kill you if he sees ya dressed like that,'' Tolbert chuckled.

I smirked, putting my delicate hands on my hips. I was now dressed in men's pants and had a loose, white shirt over my under garments to hide my chest. I had leather boots with silver spurs on them and my long, soft hair was pulled into a beautiful braid.

''Then I suggest ya'll don't say anything,'' I smirked.

''Sure thing Paige,'' Calvin laughed, slapping on a hat to shield my face.

I tucked in my braid, appearing as manly as I possibly could. ''Let's get going,'' I smiled, mounting my beautiful horse; Ranger. Ranger was a present from Pa and a shock to everyone. Pa never liked me to do anything non-feminine and riding horses was definitely not something women did. However, he had been in a gracious mood and handed Ranger's reins to me right on the spot. Ranger had been my best friend ever since. Ma had always said there was a special bond between me and my horse, and she was right. Ranger's coat was the exact same shade of dark brown as my hair. From a distant it appeared ordinary but in the sunshine, his coat would shine a beautiful burgundy brown, just as my hair did. Ranger was also the easiest of all our horses to train. He only listened to me and me only. He didn't particularly like Tolbert or my cousin Nancy, he would neigh loudly or try nipping at their hands if they got too close to me or him. I didn't mind, I simply laughed.

As we rode into town, I made sure my hat dropped down, just enough to cover my hazel eyes and long black eyelashes. A few prostitutes noticed my brothers and immediately straightened up, pressing their breasts together in an attempt to catch their attention. I scoffed, tying up Ranger to the post in front of the shop, my brothers doing the same.

''Tolbert, who's' this handsome thing you have with you?'' one of them cooed.

I had assumed they were talking about Calvin and continued tying Ranger up. I jumped and swallowed a yelp when I felt a hand rub my shoulders. I turned around to face a prostitute, hiding my face so she wouldn't see I was a girl. I did catch my brothers holding in a laugh attack as I attempted to get away.

''That's my cousin, Nathan,'' he lied, snickering.

''Well you can call me Candy,'' she grinned, reaching out to touch my chest.

''U-Uh, hi,'' I grunted, trying my best to sound as manly as I possibly could.

''Aww he's shy!'' another one giggled, going to my other side.

''T-Tolbert!" I muffled a yelp as one saw it fit to rub my backside.

''He's a little skinny but I suppose big things come in small packages,'' a third smirked.

My eyes widened and I practically shoved all three off of me, dashing into the shop with a bright blush on my cheeks. 'If they only knew,' I mentally screamed. My eye twitched when I heard Tolbert and Calvin laughing their asses off, still on their horses. Even Range sent me an amused look. I scoffed, looking at the various guns and knives that crowded the decently sized shop. I was distracted and wasn't exactly watching where I was walking. That was until I smacked, face first into a hard chest.

''Watch it!" a somewhat familiar voice snapped.

I bit back a growl as I looked up, glaring at the jerk. I felt my jaw drop when I gazed into familiar eyes. . .well eye. Right in front of me was none other than William Anderson Hatfield. However, one of his beautiful blue eyes was milky and I had assumed he was blind in that eye. That didn't really bother me though, it somehow suited him. It gave him a mysterious and somewhat alluring look. I then snapped back into reality when he glared down at me. Not much has changed over the years, he was still a good head taller than me.

''Sorry, jackass,'' I whispered the last part.

William obviously wasn't as hard of hearing as I had thought. He gripped my shoulder, turning me around to face him. His large hands fisted my baggy t-shirt and I was afraid it would slide off of me and reveal my chest regions.

''Gimme one good reason I shouldn't kick your ass right here, right now,'' he whispered harshly.

I was slightly afraid, knowing that he had no problem kicking my ass while I was in disguise and as long as he believed I was a man. ''Because I could put a bullet in your head before you even laid a hand on me,'' I whispered with a heated glare. He scoffed, a taunting smirk on his lips. ''Oh yeah, let's go outside and prove it,'' he nodded to the door. My eyes widened and before I could protest, I was being shoved out the door, going unnoticed by my two brothers. William took me around the back of the shop, a few trees and brush surrounding us.

''Well go on, prove it you son of a bitch,'' he smirked, egging me on.

My eyes widened when he had pulled out his pistol. Without any hesitation, I covered my face and heart, ducking. BOOM! A bullet missed my head by a hair, knocking my hat clean off of my shaking head. I gasped, making sure I wasn't hurt. My heart nearly jumped out of my chest in shock. I didn't even give a shit about the fact that my hat was laying a good five feet away from me. I then stood, glaring heatedly at the idiot.

''Are you fucking insane?!'' I yelled.

William stared at me, wide-eyed. He now was that I was indeed a girl. But what shocked him the most wasn't that I was a girl, it was the fact that I was _the _girl.

''Y-You!'' he stuttered, quickly shoving his pistol into its holder.

''Yes me! You could've killed me!'' I snarled, my hair starting to fall out of the braid from me ducking. I had decided just to let it loose and sighed as it flowed down to my lower back and framed my face. William stood in total shock.

''You're a girl,'' he gulped.

''And you're an idiot,'' I narrowed my eyes.

That seemed to snap him out of his daze. He narrowed his eyes, frowning out me.

''How the hell was I supposed ta know you were a girl when you were dressed like that!'' he growled.

I scoffed. ''Whatever, glad that we could catch up,'' I rolled my eyes.

''Still got the goddamned attitude of yours I see,'' he smirked making me glare.

''Want me to punch your nose again?'' I threatened.

''I've been through worse,'' he muttered, talking about his eye. My glare softened a bit.

''Yeah, well I gotta go,'' I said, looking at the ground as I walked forward to leave. I was stopped when William stood in front of me. I looked up, quirking a brow out his teasing grin.

''Move,'' I demanded, pouting like a child.

''No,'' he shrugged. I felt my eye twitch in irritation.

''Move your ass, William. Before I put a bullet in it!'' I growled.

He simply laughed, leaning down so our faces were mere inches away.

''I go by Cap now, actually,'' he smirked.

I felt the heat rise to my cheeks at the closeness. I suppressed a shiver and tried to remain my calm demeanor.

''I suggest you get out of my face and move if you want to ever want to have children,'' I glared, a fire in my golden brown eyes.

Cap smirked at my empty threat. His eyes flickered away from mine for a second and his smirk turned into a grin.

''And I suggest you get a smaller shirt before the whole town sees your tits,'' he motioned downwards.

My eyes widened and I quickly looked down. Sure enough, my white shirt had fallen down in the front, exposing my chest garment. I must've turned fifty shades of red as I let out a yelp, quickly yanking my shirt up to cover my chest. Cap laughed, holding his sides. ''Stay away from me!'' I growled, storming away from the annoying Hatfield boy. ''I can't believe I thought you were a man, how could I have missed those before?'' he smirked. I froze, blushing wildly at that comment. I turned my head. ''You damn idiotic, lecherous jerk!'' I covered my chest with one arm. This simply made Cap laugh harder.

''Anyone ever tell ya that you look kinda cute when you're pissed off?'' he chuckled.

I scoffed, tossing a pebble at his head, hitting him on the forehead.

As I made my way to Ranger, untying my beloved horse, I tried getting rid of the burning blush that adorned my pale cheeks. That stupid Hatfield boy, how dare he! I pulled myself on top of Ranger, sighing. With a flick of my wrist, I snapped the reins, letting my horse know to head home.

''Nice seein' you again Paige,'' a taunting voice made me look over my shoulder.

I saw Cap leaning against the wall, a playful smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes, sending him a teasing smirk of my own as I nodded.

''You to Hatfield, you to,'' I murmured, knowing he had heard me loud and clear.

I rode away, his laughter echoing in my mind. The blush was still evident on my face as the image of Cap's smirking face was burning in the back of my mind. A small, tiny smile graced my pink lips.

''Idiot,'' I scoffed, the smile still on my face as I rode home.

~*~*~*~*~Cap's point of view~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I smirked, watching Paige McCoy ride away on her hose, all high and mighty. I chuckled. I kinda regretted nearly blowing her head off, but I definitely didn't regret seeing her with her shirt down. She was still the same old, fiery gal that I had fallen for. I laughed, the image of her glaring at me with the fire in her eyes that I loved. I shook my head, watching her until she was gone from my sight.

''Crazy bitch,'' I laughed, continuing to stroll through town as I waited for my uncle Jim and my Pa.


End file.
